Fighter's Radiance
Fighter's Radiance is the fifteenth episode of Gundam Build Fighters . Synopsis Sei and Reiji have no choice but to win their next battle. But their opponent in the final period turns out to be the Italian champion Ricardo Fellini, who has been undefeated up through the seventh period. Whatever the results of this last qualifier, his qualification for the tournament finals is already decided. Now Fellini wonders whether he should give Sei and Reiji their victory, and preserve his own machine, by deliberately losing, or...? With mixed emotions, Fellini confronts the Star Build Strike. Plot After their loss in the race, Mr. Ral explains to Sei and Reiji that they were interfered with by a gunpla mafioso named C. Though Sei is in disbelief as to the existence of such a mafia, Ral explains that they'll take any job for money, and that whoever hired C was after them. Sei then recalls the 1/48 Zaku II that seemed to target them during the Battle Royal, and Ral states that it was sent in by the organizer to spice up the battle. Reiji then gets up and leaves, explaining that he has something to take care of, and leaves the gunpla to Sei. Later that night, Chairman Mashita is scared and in shock when Reiji barges into his quarters. Asking exactly how he got in, Reiji replies that he merely "asked" them to let him in. Mashita wonders what he wants, and Reiji grabs him by the tie and asks if he's been interfering with their matches. Mashita then notices the gem bracelet that Reiji wears, and realizes that he is in fact the crown prince of Arian. Mashita tries to brush it off as a simple misunderstanding and that he's not involved directly in running the tournament, but Reiji points out that they're being attacked. Mashita tells him that he'll have the security reinforced and "apologizes". Reiji lets him go and tells him that he really doesn't care. He leaves Mashita by telling him that he'll take on any challenge, but that he vows to show no mercy to those that are trying hard to win the tournament. In their room, Sei continues work on the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, realizing that they have to win the final period to get into the best 16. In his quarters, a scared Mashita is comforted by Baker, and the former explains that he's scared that Reiji will suddenly remember his secret and that of the Plavsky Particle. Just then, Baker hops up to merely shut the blinds. Unbeknownst to them, Nils Nielsen overhears their conversation, wondering why Mashita keeps the secret of the Plavsky Particle confidential. The following morning, Tatsuya Yuki works out in the gym, being informed by Allan that his opponent in the 8th period will be Khalifa of Oman. Elsewhere, Sei is troubled to find that their opponent will be Ricardo Fellini. However, Reiji is excited at the chance to truly fight Ricardo, while Mao Yasaka reminds them that they'll be eliminated if they lose. During the individual matches, Luang Dallara takes a victory over a GNMA-XCVII Alvatore, while Nils uses a sword-ki attack to slice up a MRX-009 Psyco Gundam. Mao takes on a ZMT-S29S Zanneck and wins with his Sattelite Cannon, while Tatsuya swiftly defeats Khalifa's ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam, with the winners locking themselves into the best 16. During the match, China is surprised Sei didn't come to watch the match, and Reiji explains that he's concentrating so much that he didn't want to talk to him. At a restaurant, Kirara is approached by Ricardo, who doesn't recognize her new look at all. The two toast over Ricardo securing his spot in the finals, but Kirara tells Ricardo that he can merely lose for them without hesitating. She explains that since 14 fighters made it after the first day, and that Sei and Reiji are 17th, then Ricardo can simpy lose intentionally so they can all go to the finals. He laughs it off as his plan, but later on seriously considers his options. Given the Star Build Strike's Absorb Shield and its Discharge System, Ricardo realizes that through fighting tough opponents, Sei's true building potential has awakened. With the option to lose intentionally and spare the Wing Gundam Fenice for the finals, Ricardo disconsiders this, as it wouldn't be like him to throw the match. The following morning, Aila Jyrkiäinen locks up the 15th spot in the tournament finals by defeating a customized AMS-119 Geara Doga. After her match, she asks a surprised Nine Barthes if she can watch the following match, which is Sei and Reiji's fight against Ricardo. Ricardo takes off in his Xxxg-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice, while the Star Build Strike launches. With the canyon field set, Sei notices that Ricardo isn't firing at them, and Reiji says that he merely wants to greet them. The two gunpla then collide in midair, with the Fenice landing. The match begins with the Strike firing at the Fenice but missing, Ricardo dodges and lands a kick on the Strike firing at it whilst vulnerable. Reiji deploys the Absorb Shield to take in the beam fire, but Ricardo fires instead on the canyon behind them, giving him the opening to destroy the shield. Ricardo lands another kick and keeps fighting the Star Build Strike aggressively, much to the surprise of Kirara. The Strike deploys its beam saber, but only gets the arm caught under the arm of the Fenice, slamming it against the canyon wall, then using the vulcans to damage the Universe Booster. Mao and Nils both predicted that Felini's experience would vastly outweigh the actual performance of the two kits. However, Ral notes that Sei's knowledge of the Gundam metaverse makes up for Reiji's inexperience. In particular, Sei sets a trap for the Fenice using the canyon walls. Distracting him by firing the detached Universe Booster at the Fenice, Reiji manages to damage the Fenice's wing and destroy the rifle, though the Fenice uses the machine cannons to destroy the Star Beam Rifle. Ricardo draws his rapier but only manages to chop off the Strike's left shoulder armor. In response, Reiji activates the Strike's beam saber and damages the Fenice's torso. Ricardo apoligizes to the Fenice, and that he didn't build it to be a display piece but to be a winner. He implores it to hang in the fight. Meanwhile, Sei tells Reiji to use the RG System in full, though the latter says that it's too dangerous to use in its present condition. Sei explains that Ricardo means to win the match, even if it mean losing the Fenice. The Star Build Strike's frame glows blue, and manages to dodge the Fenice's attacks. Both units tear each other down until both are left without their respective heads and one arm. The Fenice and Strike punch into each other for one last strike, and both are left immobile, resulting in a draw. Featured Mobile Weapons Main *Abigorbine *GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam *GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh *NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon *PPMS-1M Kämpfer Amazing *XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice *侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam Others *GNMA-XCVII Alvatore *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *ZMT-S29 Zanneck *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (in Hi-ν Gundam colors) *AMS-119 Geara Doga (with MSN-03 Jagd Doga parts) *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Trivia *Some of the names in the match listings are variations on Gundam characters - Raman Khan, Alejandro Cola, and Rosemarie Graham. *The Psyco Gundam in this episode is painted in bright primary colors reminiscent of several 70's super robots, especially the eponymous robot of Invincible Superman Zambot 3, another series by Yoshiyuki Tomino. *In the scene where Ricardo meets up with Kirara at a restaurant, a few background patrons are shown that resemble Garma Zabi, Kycilia Zabi, Icelina Eschonbach, and Zeon Zum Deikun. *During the scene where Fellini and Reiji place their GP Bases, Sei/Reiji's reads Build Strike Gundam Full Package instead of the Star Build Strike Gundam. *The scene where the Star Build Strike Gundam uses a string to remotely fire the Universe Booster at the Wing Gundam Fenice is a nod to Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, where Amuro Ray used the same technique inside the Axis asteroid to remotely fire a bazooka at Char Aznable. *The scene when the Wing Gundam Fenice looks up and then lights up its eye is a reference to the second opening sequence of Gundam Wing, as are the sounds used when it kicks the Star Build Strike Gundam. *Fellini's deep personal attachment to the Fenice is reminiscent of the Operation Meteor pilots, who likewise talked to their machines as if they were living things. In particular, it echoes the similarly happy-go-lucky Duo Maxwell, and his habit of referring to the Gundam Deathscythe as "aibou" (or "partner").